1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a packaging system and more particularly to an inflatable element adapted to be rolled or folded to assume a spiral or other configuration suitable for enveloping and retaining an article therein. In one embodiment, the inflatable element is configured for a custom-sized fit within an outer shipping container made of corrugated board, wood, metal or molded plastic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Packaging has been known heretofore by which an article of merchandise is contained within an inflatable enclosure or envelope that is thereafter sealed and inflated. U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,244, issued on Jul. 1, 1986 to Daniel A. Pharo for "Method For Forming An Inflated Wrapping," discloses packaging of articles within an inflated, preferably heat-sealed single walled envelope.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,123, issued Dec. 27, 1988 to Daniel A. Pharo, discloses a similar packaging system consisting of a preferably heat-sealed inflatable element or bag capable of being rolled up into a spiral or similar configuration. The rolled-up bag contains an inflatable chamber and means for retaining an article within its rolled-up confines. The rolled-up bag is adapted to be placed within a closeable box. Upon inflation of the bag, the article to be packaged is thereby suitably encapsulated within the confines of the bag and box.
While the foregoing packaging systems have been effective, especially in connection with holiday gift wrapping and in providing a certain amount of tamper-proof capability, it has been found that there nevertheless exists a need for inflatable packaging which also may be utilized for particularly delicate merchandise such as semiconductor electronic components, jewelry or other like merchandise known to be especially prone to damage during shipment or transit. It has also been found that there exists a need with respect to inflatable packaging to ensure that in the event the inflated envelope is inadvertently punctured, the packaging is not totally destroyed. This is particularly important in commercial shipping, in which packages are routinely subject to rough treatment that is especially likely to damage inflatable packaging. There also exists a need in connection with inflatable packaging to ensure that the inflated size or volume of the package is limited so that it is practical to transport inflated packages along with other more conventional packaging while at the same time having sufficient inflation capability or pressure to ensure adequate protection for the item encapsulated therein.